Beauxbatons Academie voor Toverkunst
'Beauxbatons Academie voor Toverkunst '(Engels: Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Frans: Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons) is een Franse toverschool, gelegen in de PyreneeënWriting by J.K. Rowling: "Beauxbatons Academy of Magic" op ''Pottermore'' van Zuid-Frankrijk. De school haalt veel van haar studenten uit Frankrijk, evenals grote aantallen uit Spanje, Portugal, Nederland, Luxemburg en België. Het is onbekend of studenten uit andere landen worden toegelaten. Het schoolwapen bestaat uit twee gekruiste toverstokken met elk drie sterren die uit de punt schieten.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', Hoofdstuk 15 (Beauxbatons en Klammfels) Geschiedenis Opgericht ergens voor de jaren 1920,Het Toverschool Toernooi werd volgens ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', Hoofdstuk 12 (Het Toverschool Toernooi) "zo'n zevenhonderd jaar" vóór 1994 opgericht, wat impliceert dat Zweinstein, Beauxbatons én Klammfels al in de jaren 1920 bestonden. heeft Beauxbatons veel opmerkelijke studenten door de jaren heen gehad. Het meest prominent zijn Nicolaas Flamel, de alchemist beroem om het ontdekken van de Steen der Wijzen, en zijn vrouw Perenelle. Afgezien van de Flamels omvatten bekende ex-studenten van Beauxbatons Vincent Duc de Trefle-Picques, die aan de Terreur ontsnapte door een Verhullingsbezwering over zijn nek uit te spreken en te doen alsof zijn hoofd al was afgehakt; Luc Millefeuille, de beruchte banketbakker en Dreuzel-vergiftiger; en Fleur Delacour, die vocht in de wereldberoemde Slag om Zweinstein, met Bill Wemel trouwde en werd onderscheidde met medailles voor moed door zowel het Franse als Britse Ministerie van Toverkunst. Olympe Mallemour, Schoolhoofd gedurende de jaren 1990, was (ondanks haar protest van het tegendeel) een half-reuzin; slim, elegant en ongetwijfeld indrukwekkend. Beauxbatons nam deel aan het Toverschool Toernooi dat werd gehouden in 1972 en het Toernooi dat werd gehouden in 1994. Tijdens het Toernooi van 1972 was één van de opdrachten het vangen van een basilisk. Het beest maakte echter amok en verwondde drie van de juryleden, één daarvan was op dat moment het Schoolhoofd van Beauxbatons. Tijdens het Toernooi van 1994 werd Fleur geselecteerd als Toverschoolkampioen en eindigde op de vierde plaats achter de andere drie deelnemers. Tijdens het Toernooi van 1994 diende Madame Mallemour als Schoolhoofd van de academie. Paleis en terrein frame|left|[[Paleis van Beauxbatons]]Het Paleis van Beauxbatons is een prachtig chateau omgeven door majestueuze tuinen en fonteinen die op magische wijze zijn ontstaan uit de omliggende bergen, en bestaat al meer dan zevenhonderd jaar. In de Eetzaal zingt een koor van bosnimfen de studenten toe terwijl ze eten, en met Kerstmis is de zaal versierd met grote, glinsterende, niet-smeltende ijssculpturen.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', Hoofdstuk 23 (Het Kerstbal) Er wordt beweerd dat het prachtige kasteel en het terrein van deze prestigieuze school gedeeltelijk werden gefinancierd door alchemist goud, aangezien Nicolaas en Perenelle Flamel elkaar tijdens hun jeugd op Beauxbatons hebben ontmoet, en een prachtige fontein in het midden van het park van de school, waarvan wordt aangenomen dat het genezende en verfraaiende eigenschappen heeft, naar hen is vernoemd. Tradities frame|Beauxbatons' koetsStudenten en personeel worden vervoerd met behulp van de koetsen van Beauxbatons (Frans: Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons). De koetsen zijn kobaltblauw en worden voortgetrokken door een dozijn gevleugelde paarden. Ondanks dat het wordt gebruikt als transport door Beauxbatons, is het reizen in een door Abraxas-paarden getrokken reuze koets ter grootte van een huis een schending van het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding. De Abraxas-paarden worden enkel maltwhisky gevoed. De studenten van Beauxbatons Academie hebben geleerd paraat te staan vanaf het moment dat het Schoolhoofd de kamer betreedt, totdat zij zelf zal gaan zitten, en tonen hiermee veel respect voor haar. In het Paleis van Beauxbatons hebben ze met Kerstmis verschillende ijssculpturen rondom de Eetzaal staan. De ijssculpturen smelten niet, waardoor ze lijken op beelden van glinsterende diamant. Het gerucht gaat dat het eten dat wordt geserveerd op de school fantastisch is, met koren van bosnimfen die studenten serenades geven tijdens het eten. Uniform De studenten dragen lichtblauwe gewaden gemaakt van dunne zijde. Reputatie en rivaliteit Onderwijs op Beauxbatons Academie was van een vergelijkbaar kaliber als van het onderwijs op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus in Schotland. Studenten van Beauxbatons nemen hun equivalent van S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.-examens af in hun zesde jaar, in plaats van hun vijfde zoals op Zweinstein.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 5 (Veel Slijmballen en Eén Zeur) Beauxbatons Academie heeft genoten van een zeer warme, hartelijke relatie met Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, aangezien zelfs tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi de twee scholen hebben genoten van een gezonde in plaats van bittere rivaliteit; Beauxbatons heeft het Toernooi tweeënzestig keer gewonnen en Zweinstein heeft drieënzestig keer gewonnen. In de laatste van deze Toernooien van 1994-1995, werd het Toernooi met succes in ere hersteld. Hun relatie met Zweinstein gedurende dit Toernooi was gespannen vanwege Heer Voldemort's dienaar die Harry Potter's naam in de Vuurbeker had gegooid en daarmee Zweinstein een tweede kampioen bezorgde, hoewel de relatie niet geheel vijandig werd (aangezien individuele studenten van Zweinstein en Beauxbatons vriendelijk naar elkaar toe bleven en sommige met elkaar het Kerstbal bezochten). Echter keerde Madame Mallemour later terug naar Zweinstein om de begrafenis van Albus Perkamentus bij te wonen, waaruit blijkt dat de hartelijke relatie tussen de scholen bleef bestaan.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 30 (De Witte Tombe) Alumni Nicolas Flamel.jpg|Nicolaas Flamel FLEUR1.jpg|Fleur Delacour GABRIE.jpg|Gabrielle Delacour Olumpemaxime.jpg|Olympe Mallemour PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Luc Millefeuille PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Perenelle Flamel PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Vincent Duc de Trefle-Picques PottermoreSorting19-1.png|1792 Schoolhoofd * Verscheidene ongeïdentificeerde studenten Etymologie "Beaux bâtons" is Frans voor "mooie stokken". Met "stokken" worden hier waarschijnlijk toverstokken bedoeld. Het Franse woord voor "toverstaf" is echter "baguette magique", maar het woord "baguette" zou de meeste niet-Fransen hebben doen denken aan een soort brood, het is dus niet zo vreemd dat Rowling voor het woord "bâtons" koos. Trivia * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' is het wapen van Beauxbatons een schild omringd door gouden lijnen met twee gouden toverstokken aan de bovenkant; in het boek zijn het twee gekruiste toverstokken die elk drie sterren in het midden uitstoten. * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' wordt Beauxbatons verkeerd uitgesproken. Perkamentus zegt boh-BAT-ton. Dit lijkt een fout in de uitspraak te zijn ten bate van Perkamentus, aangezien de Franse studenten het correct uitspreken. In de Britse audioboek editie van Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker klinkt de uitspraak zelfs nog meer Frans, omdat Stephen Fry de S aan het einde van het woord niet uitspreekt. ''Pottermore'' bevestigt de uitspraak van Fry en formuleert het als Bo - batton. * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' zijn alle studenten van Beauxbatons vrouwen; In het boek wordt dit echter niet vermeld. In het boek zijn ten minste vier jongens aanwezig en Nicolaas Flamel was een voormalig student, wat aantoont dat het geen volledige meidenschool is. In de film werd dit waarschijnlijk gedaan om de meisjes betoverend en aantrekkelijk te laten lijken voor de mannelijke studenten van Zweinstein, gezien de reactie van Ron op het zien ervan; In het boek wordt echter gesuggereerd dat zowel de mannelijke als vrouwelijke studenten er goed uitzien. ** Het was waarschijnlijk ook bedoeld als een contrast met de studenten van Klammfels, die in de film enkel uit jongens bestonden. * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'''' wordt gezegd dat Gabrielle Delacour al student op Beauxbatons is, maar in het boek van [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' wordt gezegd dat Gabrielle elf is, en dus pas het komende jaar zou beginnen. Het is echter mogelijk dat Beauxbatons eerder begint dan Zweinstein, omdat het een individuele school is met veel verschillen in vergelijking met Zweinstein. * Sommige studenten van Beauxbatons en Madame Mallemour woonden de finale van het Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal in 1994 in Engeland bij. Het is niet bekend of Beauxbatons, net als Zweinstein, in augustus vakantie heeft en als ze dat hebben, er een reguliere optie is om tijdens de zomer op Beauxbatons te verblijven of dat dit enkel een speciale regeling voor het Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal was. Verschijning * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game)]]'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game) '' * ''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind * Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk) * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book '' * [[Pottermore|''Pottermore]] * ''Harry Potter: The Character Vault '' * ''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault '' Zie ook * Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus * Klammfels Instituut Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia ca:Beauxbatons da:Beauxbatons de:Beauxbatons-Akademie für Zauberei en:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic es:Academia Mágica Beauxbatons et:Beauxbatons fi:Beauxbatons fr:Beauxbâtons it:Accademia di Magia di Beauxbatons ja:ボーバトン魔法アカデミー no:Beauxbatons magiske akademi pl:Akademia Magii Beauxbatons pt:Academia de Magia Beauxbatons ru:Шармбатон sv:Beauxbatons uk:Бобатон zh:布斯巴顿魔法学院 Categorie:Toverscholen Categorie:Beauxbatons